Triteia
by Triteia624
Summary: Triton and Aliza become parents to a girl named Triteia. A.N.: I know, Triteia is in my username, but I had the idea of Triton and Aliza having a daughter long before I joined FanFiction. I just love that name, so please no comments on that.
1. Prologue

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

"Triton," I said shyly but seriously, "we need to talk."

Triton and I were in bed in the evening, both just relaxing. Triton was reading his favorite book, _Deep Blue_. Triton read it every night, and if he finished it, he would read it again, starting at the first chapter.

Triton placed a blue bookmark on his current page and closed the book, gently placing it on his nightstand. He looked at me with concern, securing my hand in his own. "What? Is there something wrong, Aliza?" I sighed as his fingers traced along my palm. I said, "It's about my… condition."

I felt terrible the last few days. I kept feeling nausea coming on and threw up a lot. Each headache I got felt like a hammer banging my head. Because of that, I barely got out of bed.

Triton kept his eyes on me, and with each passing day, he grew more worried. "It's not normal for a god to get sick," his father, Neptune, said to him, "unless there might be something going on with her."

Finally, Triton had no choice. This morning, he commanded me to go to Asclepius, god of medicine and expert doctor. I insisted that it might not be worth it, but Triton gave me the look that said, _'The last thing I want to see you do is get worse without at least_ _knowing why.'_ So I went to the doctor of the gods and had him examine me. Soon after, waiting on one of the vacant patient beds, I saw Asclepius with the results. I felt my eyes shrink. Have I developed a disease only gods can get? Am I half mortal? Of course I cannot be half mortal; I am 2,996 years old, for Athena's sake!

I braced myself for the news. Asclepius told me with a smile; "You and Triton are starting a family soon." I took a while to think what he meant. Then it hit me; I am pregnant! After two months of being wedded, I am actually carrying a baby inside me! I felt so excited and nearly swam around the room. But Asclepius stopped me in time before I could harm my precious cargo.

As soon as I left, I realized that Triton has to know this. So, I told him we'll talk about it tonight.

Now here we are, just the two of us. Well, the _three_ of us, for that matter. I looked at Triton in the eyes. I could tell he wants to know what is wrong. I said simply, "You're gonna be a dad."

Triton's mouth gaped open. He knew what I meant. He stared at me for a long moment. I thought he was upset. I rested a palm on his cheek and said, "I know if you're mad or something, but…" Those last words never came out, because Triton suddenly squeezed me in a hug. He said in my ear, "We are going to be a real family soon. There is no reason for me to be angry when I'm happy." I smiled and rested my chin on his shoulder.

I just can't wait to start our family.


	2. A Goddess is Born

_Eight months later…_

**Triton's P.O.V.:**

My wife screamed out in pain as she pushed on. I was by her side, letting her every scream ache my ears. Our families were outside, probably frightened by Aliza's wails of pain (especially Potami; he threatened me that if something bad happens to either Aliza or the baby, he would use me as hunting bait).

I looked around the small environment. The room's walls were a light teal green with a blue marble floor. The nurses' feet pounded against it continuously as they searched for blankets and water.

Aliza's hand was grasping mine tightly, leaving nasty marks on it. It was so painful, I swore she was ready to pull my arm off for making her go through this.

Janeline, the midwife, said to me, "Your Majesty, your wife is getting there. She just needs one more push."

I looked at Aliza. She was in so much pain, squirming about as she pushed. I placed my free hand on her cheek and said carefully, "Aliza, you can do it. Just give one more push, okay?" Aliza opened her eyes for the first time in an hour. They were all cloudy and full of fright. She nodded frantically, whimpering away. I held her hand tight and urged her on. Finally, it came.

"_AGGGHHHHHH!"_

She gave a great push as she sat up slightly, then plopped her head on the pillow. She gasped deeply. That was when I heard a newborn's crying.

Our baby was born.

Janeline and a few nurses took the baby away to another room for a minute. "Triton," Aliza asked weakly, "is it over?" I nodded warmly to her. "You did great."

"Where's our baby?" Aliza asked as I wiped her sweat away with her blanket. I explained gently, "They need to clean our little one first."

Janeline then came to us, holding a bundle covered in a pale teal blue blanket in her arms. It was making soft cries and squirming in the blanket. She said to me through the tiny squeals, "Congratulations, Prince Triton. Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby girl." I felt my eyes go wide. A girl. _A girl!_

"Darn! I was hoping it was a male!" Neptune, my father, suddenly exclaimed to us from the other side of the room. The bundle started crying louder from the bellows. "Sorry," he said quickly. I shook my head and went back to my thoughts.

I never dreamt of saying it, but pride filled my heart as I thought with great pride; I am a dad! I have a daughter! I have my own family now! I am officially happy!

Aliza looked at me and smiled through tired eyes. She knew what I thought, and I could tell she was thinking the same thing. I watched as Janeline handed her the tiny hidden creature. I stretched my neck towards it as soon as she left. That's when I saw her.

Peeking out of the blanket was a baby girl crying in the softest little voice. She looks like a mixture of me and Aliza; my green skin (of course, we both have green skin, but hers was nearly the same shade as mine), Aliza's aqua tail (we figured that out easily because two tiny aqua tailfins were peeking out at the end of the blanket), and her pointed nose that was so tiny you can hide it under two fingertips. Her headful of hair was brown with a _very_ slight tint of auburn (my hair color).

I made a small laugh of joy and stroked a few tiny strands of hair off the baby's forehead. 'My daughter' was all I could say through all my joy.

Have you ever felt like a bird flying for the first time in great joy? If yes, you would know how I feel right now. I smiled a huge grin as I stared at my own daughter.

"Shhh, Mommy's here. It's okay," Aliza said, rocking the little one. She placed a slender finger on her lips. She took it, but she continued to snivel. The mother looked at her sadly. I quickly thought of something to do. I asked myself, '_What would make me stop crying if I were a baby right now?' _The answer came to me suddenly like a rock just hit the top of my head. I said to Aliza, "Rub her back while singing a lullaby." Aliza arched an eyebrow at me but did as she was told. Soon, our daughter's tiny whimpers subdued. She relaxed in her mother's arms. "Well, looks like Mr. Triton is a baby expert!" Aliza joked. I couldn't help but laugh.

Then, I thought of something. "I wonder what her eyes look like," I said, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Then, somehow, our infant answered it by fluttering her two little eyes open. They were sea green with a little sparkle in them… _just like mine._

My smile spread wider across my face as my daughter looked up at me, smiling back. She stretched out two little chubby arms and imitated little grabbing motions at me, moaning along. At first, Aliza and I didn't know what she was trying to tell me in her little language.

But then, it came to us. She wants me to hold her.

Aliza gently placed the delicate creature in my muscular arms. I supported her head and back as the blanket covered where she was resting. She was so warm and little as I cuddled her gently.

I said to her as she looked up at me with two curious-filled eyes, "Hi, I'm your dad. This is your mommy." I showed her to Aliza, who giggled softly.

The child cooed as I stretched a hand to her face and grabbed it with her tiny hands curiously. She examined it and placed her own palm against mine, giving a tiny giggle. I smiled proudly.

I nudged Aliza and asked, "What do you want to name her?" Aliza thought for a good few seconds and answered, "Triteia." I repeated, "Triteia. That sounds familiar…"

A sudden thought came to my head. "You named her after me!" Aliza smiled as she said, "Surprise." I handed the little girl back to her and asked, "How'd you think that one up?" Aliza explained as she rocked Triteia to sleep, "A few days ago, I was out on the balcony, thinking of names for our baby. Well, _girl_ names, for that matter."

Aliza and I made a deal a few good weeks back that I will think of boy names, and she will think of girl names. So far, I was thinking of a boy version of the name Aliza, but all I could think of are names that start with 'A'.

"So, I was thinking of taking a part of your name, and I think 'Tri' was the best one. I thought of a few names that did not make the list (if I even had one): Triline, Trikayla, Tritel, and, believe it or not, Triliza.

"Then, your mother came by. When she asked what was wrong, I told her, and when I said her name, Amphi_trite,_ it gave me some inspiration. So when she left, the name came; Triteia. It sounded beautiful, perfect, and unique."

I smiled. I thought- I _knew_- it was true.

And right I was.


	3. Our Little Triteia

_One week later…_

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

Triteia's cries rang out as the moon shone brightly through the window on her. She was cradled in my arms as my aqua tail rested in its usual bent position to keep me balanced and off ground. My sad eyes gazed at my little girl, who is crying enough to break even the crankiest person's heart in half.

I was peacefully sleeping in my husband's arms when Triteia's cries came for me (again). I rolled out of bed and approached the little one's crib. Triteia was wiggling this way and that, her eyes shut tightly as her tiny cries made my eyebrows crease. Feeling sympathetic and broken-hearted for my baby girl, I gently lifted her into the safety of my arms, hoping her crying will cease.

"Shhh, it's alright. Mommy's here," I said in a voice as gentle as an ocean breeze. I let the tiny one hold my finger with her chubby little hands as she tried to find comfort in them.

When she finally opened her eyes, she stared at me for a few moments. She formed a smile on her face. Soon, she was a tight ball of giggles, wiggling in her white blanket like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon.

"Aliza…" A tired yet loving voice startled me suddenly. I turned my head around and saw my husband, Triton, wake up and turn on the lamp on his side of the king-sized bed. He was wearing his usual nightwear; a blue vest, letting his slim yet built figure show. He was as handsome as ever, with his sea green eyes, auburn hair as wavy as seaweed (without a headband on), and his arrow-shaped nose. His gentle grin made me smile back. "I'm sorry, Triton. Did the baby disturb you?" I asked apologetically, thinking he was starting to be thrown off having to never spend a night without the 'Triteia alarm clock' going off. "Yeah, Triteia went off again. That kid may not have the loudest cry, but she still wakes me up, if you know what I mean," Triton assured with a chuckle. I made a small note of laughter when suddenly, Triteia grabbed a lock of my hair, pulling it a little too hard. "Ahh! Triteia, no!" I exclaimed sternly, pulling Triteia's hand away from my hair. Triteia looked at me surprised, feeling hurt by my tone. Her lips began to tremble, and she started whimpering. Before I could even hush her, she started crying again, tiny crystal tears forming in her eyes. "No! Don't cry, my little Triteia. I'm sorry," I started, rocking and hushing her to no avail.

Just when I was about to give up the comforting game, Triton emerged out of bed and swam towards me and our baby. He gently held his arms out to the squirming infant, gently loosening my grip so he can hold her on his own.

The baby continued to cry, grabbing Triton's vest as her eyes were squinted shut, as if she wanted her father's comfort, which was no surprise, actually; Triteia seems awfully close to her father. Triton placed a finger on his daughter's mouth, hushing her softly. Triteia opened two little gleaming wet orbs that looked into Triton's soft, gentle ones. The father then nuzzled with her nose-to-nose. The baby gave a tiny yelp of laughter as he did so. I made a small giggle as Triton tickled her stomach, making her laugh more and more.

Finally, Triton gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed her back in her crib. He then took a purple blanket tucked at the end of the crib and draped it over Triteia, letting it go near her mouth, where she successfully took it with two quick hands and sucked on it. I gently rocked the crib, singing a lullaby (Triton hummed along, since he can't sing). We both looked at Triteia as she laid there, her little eyes drooping, trying to fight the magic of the song, until they were finally enveloped by her eyelids, losing the battle. She was soon sleeping soundly, her tiny body rising and sinking with each breath she takes. The blanket was still loosely held by her fingers and mouth. I smiled at her and whispered to Triton admirably, "She's such an angel when she's asleep." Triton just smiled at me as an agreement.

We both proceeded to our own bed and rested on the soft covers. We slept peacefully without another cry from Triteia for almost the rest of the night.


	4. My Little Granddaughter

**Amphitrite's P.O.V.:**

A couple of years passed, and Triteia grew healthily and lively. Her tail grew strong, and she is already swimming around a lot (although it was quite wobbly at first). Luckily, she can be caught easily. Even more luckily, she can give up trying to squirm after a few minutes, _especially_ if you hold her upside down (Triton only does it if Aliza is not around). Most of the time, however, she will get distracted by something else.

Today, I watched the little princess while Triton and Aliza had to go out for a meeting with my husband and Aliza's father, and, as usual, I caught her (again) swimming around in her nursery, grabbing her sides gently. Her little purple shirt scrunched up a bit as I proceeded to cradle her. Her short brown hair spilled down my arm as she tried to grab her own tailfins. I kissed her forehead and said teasingly with a smile to match the mood, "You're a little trouble-maker; you know that?" Triteia's response was a pull on my ebony hair. I creased up as I said, "That would be a yes for you."

I set Triteia down and watched her crawl into her pile of stuffed animals. She lay down on her 'bed' as she held unto a stuffed otter, cuddling it close. I had to admit it; that was adorable.

She made a small yawn (it sounded like a sigh) and moan, closing her eyes a little. I slowly took her again, supporting her the way I used to when Triton and Avery were born. She still held unto her otter as I laid her down in her crib gingerly. Giving her a soft kiss on her forehead, I whispered softly, "Sweet dreams, my little granddaughter."

**A.N.: Two things I gotta tell you; one, I wanted to make a sweet moment with Amphitrite and Triteia, and two, it is kind of short, but hey, my brain has its ways. I hope you enjoy this, and expect a chapter or two with Triteia and Neptune soon!**


	5. Safe from the Thunder

_Four years later (Triteia now being six years old)…_

**Triton's P.O.V.:**

I was relaxing in bed on a summer night, reading my book as usual, when I heard a storm brewing outside. Thunder grumbled softly as lightning danced into view before disappearing.

Aliza had a family emergency and had to leave me and Triteia to go to her childhood home. Triteia by then spoke clearly like an adult and is eager to learn a lot about the gods- it sounded like music to Dad's ears every time she asks to borrow a book about Olympus.

Triteia seems awfully close to both me and Aliza; she is patient when we are busy… most of the time. She always longs for her mother's love and care and my entertainment or vice versa. Not to mention she is a cuddly, hugging teddy bear for that matter; I have a feeling she inherited that from me.

Just then, a very loud burst of lightning filled the room followed by an angry bellow of thunder. My heart jumped at that; it jumped even more when I heard Triteia screaming in the room beside me.

I scampered out of bed and approached my daughter's room. Opening the door, I saw a purple blanket-covered bundle under Triteia's craft table; it had to be Triteia, mostly because she never goes anywhere at night without that soft lavender blanket her maternal grandmother gave her. Reaching the table, I turned completely upside-down and pried unto the table to keep myself balanced while my hair bunched down unto the floor. "Triteia," I whispered, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Triteia's head slowly emerged from the blanket as her fingers latched it. She had tiny tears in her eyes, much to my sympathy. Recognizing me from the light in the hall that crept inside the room, she said, "Daddy?" I smiled, only to have it fade when the thunder and lightning came, even louder than the last one. Triteia screamed and hid her head in the blanket again.

Using one of my hands to lift up the blanket, I hushed her, or maybe at least tried to. Lifting her head, her tears now flowing down her cheeks, she said in the tiniest, most heart-breaking voice, "I'm scared."

I slowly turned myself up with my tail near to the ground and knelt to the floor. I reached both my arms and hooked them on Triteia's back. I slid her, blanket and all, over to me and cradled her in my arms as I stood up, holding her tightly by instinct when the thunder started up again. I ran a hand through her hair to soothe her and said in a calming voice, "Do you want to sleep with me?" She shot her head up and immediately said, "Yes." I smiled and swam into my room, Triteia snuggled up to me. I gently lay down in my bed with my head and back elevated by the pillows as she rested on my chest, her blanket covering every part of her except her tailfins and head. I pulled my own royal blue blanket over us and kissed Triteia's forehead as her eyes fluttered close.

As I felt her fall asleep, I smiled, knowing Triteia is safe with me. I soon closed my eyes and drifted off in to a dreamful sleep, not moving as not to wake Triteia.

I was surprised Triteia and I did not move at all during our sleep, nor did I know Aliza came back early from her emergency shortly after Triteia and I fell asleep in my bed and, not wanting to wake us, slept in the guest bedroom.

I also wished that she would stop teasing me about the incident.

**A.N.: I just had to make this! Also, I drew a picture of Triton upside-down (I only showed his head) as he watches his daughter crying as she says, "I'm scared." It was too adorable to resist!**


End file.
